


Big Plans

by sinofwriting



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Song Fic for Big Plans by Why Don't We
Relationships: Jonah Marais/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Big Plans

Y/N swung her legs back and forth, being careful to not let them hit the counter she was sitting on. Her eyes are glued on her boyfriend who is making breakfast. When she had jokingly said he owed her breakfast for waking her up in the middle of the night, she had been surprised when he had actually done it. 

Dragging himself and then her out of bed shortly after eight, he had made her sit down and put some music on while he started cooking. She glances down at her phone to choose another song, a small laugh leaving her at the next one in her playlist. Pressing play, she tilts her head to the side, wanting to see how long it will take him to realize what she’s playing. 

It doesn’t take him long to recognize the song. Shaking his head, he glances over at her, with a smile. “You love this song too much.”  
“I love all of your guys music.” She corrects. “I just happen to really love your part in this song.”  
Jonah grins at her words, taking the pan off the stove. Stepping in between her legs, his hands grip at her waist, while her legs frame his. They stay like that until his part comes up, it’s then that he starts singing along, planting a kiss on her forehead before he steps away. “I do have big plans for us.” He says, offhandedly. Turning back to the stove, so he can finish making breakfast.  
“Like?” She asks, voice soft.  
He doesn’t let the nerves overcome him, refusing to stutter or not answer the question. “Like, another album, then a house for you and me. A wedding, maybe some kids.”  
She ducks her head, flustered. “Sounds nice.”  
He makes a noise in agreement. “I also know that you don’t want to live in California forever and neither do I, so after the boys and I retire whenever that would be, we could move. Go live somewhere with barely any neighbors.”  
“Maybe upstate New York.” She says, remembering the one date they had been on while in the empire state. They had both fallen in love with the area they had seen.  
“Definitely upstate.”


End file.
